


A Gift

by Wolfermann



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cornelius Hickey can love and you cannot change my mind, Dark Past, Domestic Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor grave robbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfermann/pseuds/Wolfermann
Summary: Gift request for a mutual and friend on tumblr. Hickey/Gibson modern AU happy healthy relationship story





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for lonecrone on tumblr and I completely forgot to upload it in a timely manner :P

They were an odd pair, like two mismatched pieces from completely different puzzles yet they somehow fit together. Cornelius couldn’t recall just exactly how they became a couple but he remembered meeting William Gibson. Hickey, as he now went by, had met him at a rundown pub that seemed to cater to old salts and lonely creatures. Neither a salt but two lonely souls drifting towards one another, he remembered seeing his golden curls and troubled hazel eyes. Hickey knew he had to get his name before the end of the night, quickly finishing his beer and offering to buy the mystery gentlemen’s next drink. Within moments of talking he knew Gibson was the one for him. Sometimes the world worked that way, where a stranger at a pub could be your greatest love.

They exchanged numbers and kept texting back and forth for what felt like ages. There was no formal date between them, just meetups between Billy’s work schedule and Hickey’s projects. His Billy, oh how lovely that felt to say, was a high end waiter with aspirations to do more with himself. He was working towards school, maybe even running his own business one day. Cornelius just loved to lay besides him and listen to his big plans, running his rough finger tips across his lover’s soft chest.

He himself worked odd jobs here and there but mostly produced art; woodcarvings, paintings, he recently dabbled with clay all part of Billy’s suggestion. His first production, an ugly mug was gifted to Gibson who turned it into his tea cup. Every time Cornelius saw him using it sent the man’s heart into a fluttering mess.

Coffee, meals, and hookups between work quickly turned into Gibson moving into their little flat together. It went unstated that they were officially a couple but two grown men certainly don’t fuck and move in with one another without experiencing some sort of feelings for the other. At least that’s what Hickey told himself to justify their situation. Part of him was too afraid to ask, fearing it may invalidate what they had or the Billy would realize how good he was and leave him for someone else. Thankfully it never happened and they kept a happy home together, to a loner like Cornelius it felt borderline domestic.

It was their anniversary, one of sorts, he had a full schedule of anniversaries written down so he would never forget one. This one was devoted to the first time they had kissed. It was between late shifts, Cornelius had had a gallery he attended and Billy was pulling a double. They stood in a light drizzle of London rain in a dirty back alley, sharing a cigarette when Gibson leaned down wordlessly to capture his lips on his own. In that moment, Hickey completely melted, cupping the taller man’s sharp face in his own and pulling him down for more. He still loved to do that, it was all part of that love language shite people kept mentioning as a recent trend, he figured his was physical touch.

He watched with amused azure eyes as Gibson did his morning routine in their rundown little kitchen, setting aside the kettle to fix his tea while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Hickey loved seeing him like this, even if he was rarely awake at the time when his lover was active. They had differing opinions on how late one should stay in bed, often with the taller man dragging Cornelius by his feet off the mattress and leading him towards their washroom, while he cackled and protested. But this particular morning he hadn’t slept, too full of nervous energy to do so. Instead he slipped behind his partner, wrapping his arms around his slender waist and resting his head against his shoulder blade. Billy lightly inhaled before softly petting Hickey’s arms with his free hand.

“Good morning, Neily.” He yawned, making Hickey’s heart pitter patter in his chest. He had always been viciously opposed to nicknames but he made an exception for his lover.

“Morning, Billy.” He returned the greeting while nuzzling into Gibson’s shoulder. Cornelius inhaled his scent, noting soft tones of aftershave and the fancy soap he had gotten him for his birthday. It was his favorite in the entire world. He rocked with the man in place, letting him move about the kitchen while Gibson prepared them breakfast. Toast, hardboiled eggs, something simple but wholesome.

Hickey noted to himself how much better his life was with Billy around. He wasn’t the best at eating or fixing food for himself that couldn’t be thrown in the microwave or ordered over the phone. The taller man had taken to cooking them good meals, better than anything Cornelius could ever make himself. He happily took to washing their dishes, cleaning up in exchange for his lover’s labor but occasionally they cooked together. Billy whispering instructions to him and showing the best way to debone a fish or how to properly chop veggies so they cook properly. It took an impossible task and made it real and fun, an activity just for them.

Billy made him feel so better, he truly didn’t know how he deserved such a good man in his life. He retreated after leaving a gentle kiss on his long elegant neck before retreating to their living room. Cornelius nervously thumbed at the gift in his pocket of his baggy pajama pants, questioning if he should proceed with his plan or not. He loved him, and Billy loved him. He’d said it a few times before, right as Hickey was about to drift off to sleep draped in his arms, Gibson whispered it into his fiery hair. The softest string of words,

_“I love you.”_

He felt the words burning into his skull as he sat up with a start, worrying perhaps he had drifted off to sleep and dreamt the whole confession. Even in the dark he could see Gibson’s hazel eyes looking sweetly up at him.

_“I love you too. I love you so fuckin’ much.”_

“Neily are you alright? You seem out of it today?” Gibson’s voice guided him out of his memories into their current situation, breakfast. Hickey took to his plate, quietly thanking his partner for serving him up. He rarely made a habit of bringing Cornelius his food, citing he did that for customers nearly every day and that he was a grown man who could easily serve himself. But occasionally he let his own rules lapse.  

“I’m alright. Just waking up, y’know.” He fibbed, he had made it a habit of never lying to his partner, especially not a man like his Billy. He wanted to keep him around for the long term. They nearly had a year of living together under their belt but was it too soon to ask him _the_ question.

Whatever he said, Gibson bought as he tucked himself in to enjoy breakfast while motioning for him to pass the remote his way which Hickey happily did, letting their fingers graze for a moment before pulling away to pick at his food. He rarely felt like this in his life but Billy had made him feel a variety of emotions no other person had drawn out from him.

They settled on watching a home buying show, something mind numbing but it was one of their favorite activities and Gibson’s favorite type of media. He liked picking apart places, hedging his bet on which one would win while Hickey listened, either agreeing or betting against him. It didn’t really matter, he didn’t get anything out of it besides the satisfaction that he could make his man happy over a television show.

He let them both get settled before he grew too antsy, shifting awkwardly on the worn couch they shared to look directly at Billy. He was cradling the mug, the ugly one Hickey had made for him months ago in his beautiful long hands. He had to continue, he had to do it now.

“Billy, can I ask you something?” Cornelius flashed him a tense grin, one to try to ease the conversation along but Gibson could tell something was on his mind. He set his tea down and muted the telly, giving him devote attention.

“Of course you may, Cornelius.” Hickey tried not to flinch at the full use of his first name, he only called him that when they were serious but it was an important conversation, just Gibson did not know it yet.

“I’ve been thinkin, for some time now about us. What we have is good an’ I love it. I wouldn’t trade our time together for the world. You make me happy, truly happy, Billy. A-an’ I hope I make you feel that way too,” Oh God he was rambling, he could feel it as he spoke but Gibson only looked at him with a curious cocked eyebrow. “I want to make us official. I want to be with you for forever an’ beyond that. Please, Billy, will you marry me?” With that, he produced the ring from his pocket, it was pure silver and in good condition. It suited the man, it was elegant without the frills like he made himself out to be. Hickey had “picked it up” a few weeks back, if Gibson were to ask where exactly it came from he would say it was from a friend who gifted it to him (David Young used to be a friend and he surely wasn’t using it anymore…). But he wasn’t the type to ask, that’s one thing Hickey really, really, really liked about Gibson, he didn’t ask too many questions of where he had come from or why he did things the way he did. They both accepted one another as they were at that exact place in time.

Billy blinked a few times in flustered confusion between Cornelius’ sweet statements and the ring he held out to him. Every second he refused to answer was a strain on the smaller man’s heart which pounded in his chest.

“Of course I will, Neily.” He finally spoke, voice low and filled with warmth. Hickey quickly took his elegant hand in his, sliding the ring on with ease and beaming like a fool.

“You won’t regret this.” He promised, completely elated as he pushed aside his plate to crawl into the taller man’s lap. He cupped that handsome sharp face in his, rubbing his refined cheekbones with his thumbs. Gibson in turn leaned down to kiss him with lips as soft as velvet like he did a year ago. Physically he could not love anyone more than he loved his man, his Billy. He felt tears form in his eyes, threatening to leak out onto his blushing cheeks. Billy was his and he was Billy’s, and together they would have a good life.


End file.
